


HE KNEW?!

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Basically, Arthur knows about Merlin's magic for some time now, but he forgot to tell Merlin. So, when Merlin realizes that Arthur knows-
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 24





	HE KNEW?!

**IDOM**

~  
  


Arthur sat in his chambers, twiddling his fingers as Merlin poured him a glass of water. Finally, Arthur decides to wake Merlin up. 

"When I remove the ban on magic, would you be my Court Warlock?" 

Merlin stares. 

And stares. 

And stares. 

"I must be hallucinating," he muttered faintly. Grabbing his shoulder worriedly, Arthur says, 

"Are you alright? Would you want to be my Court Warlock?" 

"Arthur." Merlin replies faintly. 

"Yes?" 

"You knew about my magic?" 

"Oh. Yes. Why? I suppose I may have forgotten to mention it to you-" 

"ARTHUR!! YOU KNEW?!" 

"I believe I told you already. You didn't answer my question." He points-out-pointedly.

"You're a prat. And of course." 


End file.
